Field of the Invention
The novel compounds of this invention can be made by the following process: ##STR2##
The process comprises condensing II with III in an organic solvent, e.g., a lower alkanol of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, inclusive, or a cycloalkanol such as cyclohexanol, at a temperature of 60.degree. to 120.degree. C. to give I. The reaction takes a course through the intermediate open chain compound: ##STR3## This intermediate compound is not necessarily isolated, nor is the formation of it necessarily a distinct phase of the process. Under vigorous reaction conditions such as, for example prolonged reaction times and elevated temperatures, the final product I is obtained predominately. IV can be regarded as a partially condensed product, and it can be separated from I by conventional methods such as extraction, chromatography, crystallization and the like, and can be put to pharmacological use, per se, as it possesses properties as a sedative, tranquilizer and muscle relaxant in mammals and birds, or it can be converted by further condensation to I by heating, say, to the melting point. Alternatively a mixture of I and IV such as can be obtained as above, can be heated to, say, the melting point to convert IV to I.
I in free base form or in the form of its salts, can be used in treating mammals and birds in the same way that known muscle relaxants such as diazepam or mephenes in are used, with due regard to appropriate adjustment of dosages to the activity of I.